And Baby Makes Five
by CherrygirlUK19
Summary: Tai and Sora have been happily married for almost eight years. Living with their Digimon partners, their family of four is about to get a little bigger... Set before my Digimon 2.5 story
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone. I'm here with a new story. I've been trying to get this uploaded for ages now, and when I say ages I mean like a couple of years XD. I've been working on trying to get the first chapter right as it wasn't turning out how I wanted. Hopefully I've got it right now and you'll like it. It's obviously a short chapter as its sort of setting out what's going to be happening in future chapters, which will be longer._

 _For those who like 'Life's Little Adventures' - don't worry, that's next on my list to update :)_

* * *

 _ **And Baby Makes Five**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Sora Kamiya sighed impatiently as she sat on the edge of the bathtub, waiting.

Her eyes were fixed firmly on the pregnancy test in her hands, specifically on the little screen that would display the result any minute now.

She had always wanted children; two or three to be exact.

Everyone had always told her she had a natural motherly instinct since their adventures in the Digital World. Even her mother had told her she would make a wonderful mother one day… when she was old enough and married of course. Her mother was very traditional in that department.

Sora shifted a little uncomfortably. The three minute mark had passed already, although it did feel she had been waiting longer.

Usually Tai was sat beside her, fidgeting with anticipation. But Sora had snuck out of bed a little early this morning, leaving him sleeping peacefully in their bedroom. She didn't want to get his hopes up again, only for them to be dashed within five minutes.

 _Not Pregnant_

It had taken Sora a few seconds to realise the screen had now displayed the result, and her heart sank even quicker as her eyes fell upon the same two words.

Sighing sadly, she rose from the bathtub whilst placing the test and the packaging in a brown paper bag. She pressed her foot down on the peddle of the trash can underneath the sink and dropped the bag effortlessly inside before lifting her foot and allowing the lid to slam shut.

After freshening up, she headed over to the bathroom door and opened it; only to come face to face with her childhood best friend and husband of seven years.

He was casually leaning against the doorframe wearing his night shirt and boxers with a towel swung over his right shoulder. "About time," he said jokingly. "Some of us have work to get ready for, you know."

"Tai!" Sora yelped in fright, staggering back a little in the doorway. "Don't do that!"

"What? I'm just standing here waiting… what were you doing in there for so long?"

"Well why didn't you knock and let me know you were waiting instead of just standing there and scaring me half to death?"

"Last time I knocked you bit my head off and told me to be patient."

"That's because last time you knocked and then _immediately_ barged straight in before I had chance to answer whilst I was taking a bath."

Tai shrugged his shoulders. "What's the problem? We're married."

Sora sighed, but she couldn't help but smile. "Just go take your shower." She said she stepped out of the doorway.

"Hey, don't I get a good morning kiss first?" her husband asked with a smirk as he leaned forward, resting one hand on the doorframe.

Sora's smile turned into a small giggle. Even now as an adult he still had that same cheeky boyish grin. She was about to reply when she caught the sight of something orange heading straight towards them…

"Coming through!" Agumon proclaimed as he rushed in between the couple and straight into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Agumon!" Tai shouted as the door slammed shut in his face. "I was next!"

"Sorry… I couldn't hold it!" the rookie's voice replied meekly from the other side of the door.

Tai frowned and slumped back against the doorframe. "If we ever buy a new apartment we're getting one with _two_ bathrooms." He grumbled.

"Well if you didn't insist on having your morning kiss then you would already be in there." His wife giggled.

* * *

Sora made the bed, tucking the duvet in before heading over to the corner of the room to pick up the laundry basket. It had been a couple of hours since Tai had left for work, so she had been catching up on the housework before Mimi was due to arrive.

It hadn't taken her long to complete the housework as their apartment was only a small one. They had moved in shortly before getting engaged, and it had been their first place together. It had two bedrooms and a balcony that overlooked Tokyo bay. It was close to both of their workplaces in the Minato region, and was just big enough for them and their partners.

Agumon and Biyomon had moved in shortly after they had settled in. After the Digital World had been deemed safe again the Digimon had wanted to be with their partners. So Gennai, and the government who had hired Izzy and her father, granted their wish and allowed them to live in Tokyo permanently under the very strict rule they were to stay out of sight from the public unless it was deemed necessary.

Sora bent down and picked up Tai's jeans from the floor that he had left there from the night before and placed them in the laundry basket.

He had a habit of getting changed and leaving his clothes almost anywhere.

But it came as no surprise to her. After years of being best friends throughout their childhood, she had seen his bedroom on a regular basis, and at twenty-nine years old he still hadn't changed much.

Although it did tend to grate on her a little at times, she wouldn't have him any other way. She loved Tai, even if it meant he would leave his clothes everywhere but the laundry basket, or leave his wet towel on the bed after showering.

Sora left the bedroom carrying the basket and headed towards the kitchen, where Biyomon was seated at the breakfast bar.

"Wasn't Mimi supposed to be here for eleven?" the rookie Digimon asked, to which her partner replied with a nod as she passed. "She's late."

Sora chuckled as she knelt down by the washer and began to place the dirty clothes inside. "Mimi's always late. I knew she wouldn't be here on time." She turned the washer on before standing back up. "Mimi likes to call it 'fashionably late'."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the front door, which Sora recognised as Mimi's signature knock.

"It's open!" Sora shouted.

The door opened, followed by Mimi's voice as she entered the apartment. "Sorry I'm late!" she called.

Sora smiled to herself. "You're not as late as usual," she replied as Mimi walked down the hallway and came into view, and that's when Sora noticed the shopping bags her friend was carrying. "Decided to take a detour to the mall huh?"

Mimi smiled a little sheepishly. "Sorry. I've been trying to find a pair of shoes to match my dress for my parents' anniversary dinner on Saturday. I thought I'd squeeze a couple of hours shopping in before coming here." She explained as she placed her bags down on the floor by the breakfast bar. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked. She removed her jacket and draped it over the back of one of the chairs before sitting down next to Biyomon.

"I wanted to ask you a favour actually," Sora said as she began to make some coffee. Once it had been made, she and Mimi sat down at the small dining table. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind making a cake for Tai's birthday."

"Isn't his birthday like three months away?" Mimi said as she took a sip of her drink.

Sora nodded. "Yes but I wanted to give you plenty of notice. I know you'll be busy with the launch of your new cooking show but I've checked out the local cake stores and they're not all that creative for what they charge."

Mimi smiled. "No problem. I'd be happy to. What did you have in mind? I'm guessing this is going to be a surprise?"

"Yeah, I want it to be something a little different and special as it's his thirtieth birthday. His favourite cake is chocolate cake so perhaps that with a soccer theme to it?"

"I saw a picture of a soccer cake in a book whilst I was in college…. If I remember it was a two tier cake with a soccer ball on top… I could use that as a starting point and improvise a little with it."

Sora smiled. "That would be great… you sure it's not going to be too much trouble?"

"Of course not, it'll be good practice for me. So, now you have the cake sorted, what else have you got planned for his birthday? Is there going to be a surprise party?"

"Um… well I'm not sure yet…"

"Sora! You can't have a thirtieth without a party!" Mimi exclaimed. "You, Tai and Matt are all going to be thirty this year. We've got to have at least _one_ surprise party."

"Hey you never threw Joe a surprise party last year," Sora protested. "In fact, you never threw him a party at all."

"You know Joe hates surprises," Mimi replied as she leaned back in her chair. "Besides, I think I gave him enough of a surprise when I got him back for that horse riding stunt he sprung on one of my birthdays."

"Well, I've already bought Tai tickets for F.C Tokyo's home game on his birthday. So how am I supposed to get everything ready for a party when I'll be at the game with him?"

"Leave that to me," Mimi said with a broad smile. "You go to the game with Tai and keep him away long enough so I can get everything ready here."

"Hold it Mimi, I only wanted to ask you to bake the cake, not organise a whole party! I can't ask you to do all that!" Sora exclaimed.

"You're not asking, I'm offering. I've always wanted to organise a surprise party. It'll be so much fun. I'm already getting ideas for food and decorations oh please Sora!" Mimi said, almost begging.

Sora hesitated a little at first, casting a glance over to Biyomon. "What do you think Biyo?"

"I think it would be a great idea," the rookie chirped up smiling. "It'll give a chance to have the whole gang together. It's been a while since we all saw each other as a group."

"Well, okay then," Sora smiled turning back to look at Mimi. "Just promise you will let me overlook everything first. I don't want Tai having a heart attack when he walks in to see you've decorated our entire apartment in pink."

"You have my word." The bearer of Sincerity promised. "Oh this is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to start planning." She bent down and pulled out a small pad and pencil from her handbag and began to write things down.

"Um… Mimi, like you said his birthday isn't until May. You don't have to start planning it right this minute." Sora said.

"I know," the young brunette replied as she continued to scribble things down. "I'm just making notes of ideas I have so I don't forget them."

Sora smiled. "I'm definitely going to owe you one after this Mimi."

* * *

Tai sighed, running a hand through his short hair. In front of him, presented elegantly in the display cabinets of Star Jewellery's window were a vast selection of rings, necklaces, bracelets, earrings and other assorted pieces of jewellery.

It was his and Sora's eight wedding anniversary in just over a week, as well as Valentine's day two days later so he was determined to buy Sora something special so there wasn't a repeat of what had happened the year before…

Last year Sora had made a comment about how Tai wasn't all that romantic, which then somehow snowballed into a huge fight; souring both their anniversary and Valentine's Day.

This year he had already reserved a table at one of Sora's favourite restaurants and ordered a bouquet of her favourite flowers. So all that was left now was her gift… something which now was turning out to be harder than he'd originally thought.

Why was it so hard to pick something out? He'd had the same problem when choosing Sora's engagement ring.

"Just pick something."

Tai had gotten so lost in his thoughts he had almost forgotten his sister had been standing there beside him with her nine month old daughter in her arms. He gave Kari a stern look for breaking his concentration. "Well you're not exactly helping me. I thought the whole idea of you meeting me here was so you could _help_ me pick something."

"I shouldn't have to help you pick something. You've been best friends all your life and married for nearly eight years and you still can't pick out a gift?"

"I just don't want to screw it up. I want to get her something I know she will like."

"Well just stay clear of hairpins and you'll be fine."

Tai shot another look at his sister. "That's not funny Kari." He said sharply.

Kari giggled, her brother's stern glare only amusing her more. "I think Uncle Tai is trying a little too hard." She said softly to her daughter Margaret, who in response babbled happily.

"Oh that's good to hear. Sora tells me I'm not romantic enough and now you're saying I'm trying too hard."

"I didn't mean it like that Tai. You don't have to buy Sora something expensive to be more romantic. Sometimes it's just little things that make all the difference. Like surprising her with breakfast in bed, or taking a walk along the beach to watch the sunset… and it doesn't have to be your anniversary or Valentine's day to do those things either."

"Alright, I get your point. But I still need a gift." Tai said as he turned his attention back to the store window. As he did, two items displayed next to each other immediately caught his eye.

One was a diamond encrusted bracelet, whilst the other was a sterling silver heart shaped necklace that had a striking resemblance to Sora's crest. How had he not noticed them before now? He must have looked over every inch of the display cabinet about ten times and now they were jumping out at him.

"Hey Kar', what do you think of these two?" he asked, pointing to them both.

Kari leaned in closer. "They're both nice. The necklace looks like Sora's crest a little."

"That's what I thought… which one should I get? Sora's got plenty of necklaces… but that one looks so much like her crest it seems perfect for her."

Margaret giggled, babbling a little and prodding the glass with her small finger at the place where her mother and uncle were looking at.

"I think Margaret's agreeing with you there." Kari smiled. She then positioned her arm around her daughter more securely as the nine month old began to get a little restless. "I think she's getting hungry too. Why don't we go get some lunch then come back afterwards?"

"Yeah okay, I'm a little hungry myself." Tai replied. As they walked away from the jewellery store and in the direction of the food court, Tai took out his cell phone. He opened up a new message; addressing it to Sora. He hesitated for a moment before he quickly typed out a short message. He pressed the send button before stuffing his phone back in his jacket pocket.

* * *

Sora picked up her cell phone that lay just beside her on the coffee table as it beeped alerting her she had received a new message. She unlocked her screen and opened up the message. She blinked a little surprised at first before she smiled to herself as she read the message from her husband;

 _I love you x_

"What is it?" Mimi asked as she looked up from the notes she was writing, noticing her friend across the table was staring almost lovingly at her phone screen.

"Huh? Oh nothing…" Sora replied, still smiling. "Tai's just messaged me saying he loves me."

It was now Mimi's turn to blink in surprise. "Alright, what's he done now?"

Sora couldn't help but laugh. "What makes you think he's done something?" she said looking up from her phone.

"He hasn't sent a message like that to you in years since you were newlyweds."

"That doesn't mean he's done something Mimi... he's just being.. romantic is all." Sora replied still smiling as she typed out her reply;

 _I love you too x_

 _ **To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, first of all thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I'm glad you all like it. Here's chapter 2, this one's a little longer you'll be glad to know :) Next on my list is to update Digimon 2.5!_

 _ **Hotspot the 626th:** Thanks! Yeah, I realised a while ago in 2.5 that Tai and Sora are 40 and Dawn's 10 which meant there was a lengthy gap between them getting married and Dawn being born lol  
 **Sweet Cari:** Thank you, there's more baby Margaret in this chapter :)  
 **eva:** Thanks. Yeah he's not the most romantic lol  
 **Angel9979:** Aw thank you :)  
 **TriTaiora Fan:** Aww thank you, hope you enjoy chapter 2!  
 **ShipperOfAHundred:** Oh yeah I didn't even think of that when I came up with the title! lol there's a little more Margaret and Agumon in this one too  
 **Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint:** aw thank you :)  
 **j8919:** Aw thank you, hope chapter 2 doesn't disappoint!_

* * *

 _ **And Baby Makes Five**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

The sweet smell of baking greeted Joe as he opened the front door of his and Mimi's apartment. He smiled to himself as he removed his coat and shoes before making his way down the hallway.

Returning home from his shift at the hospital he was usually greeted with the smell of dinner, but the distinct smell of a freshly baked cake had told him his wife of three years had apparently had a burst of inspiration from somewhere; which was usually what happens when she unexpectedly baked.

Entering the kitchen Joe found his wife leaning against the counter top with her back to him, scribbling down notes on a paper pad. Next to her on a cooling tray was a small chocolate cake. The dishes and utensils she had used were still on the counter yet to be washed. "Been busy this afternoon I see?" he greeted, smiling.

Mimi straightened up and turned to face her husband. "Hi honey, perfect timing!" she grinned. "Come and try this chocolate cake and tell me what you think."

Joe walked over as Mimi picked up a knife and cut a small piece out and placed it on a separate plate. He picked up a fork and took a bite. "Mmm, this is delicious." He complimented. "What's the occasion? Or is it just another one of your spontaneous bakes?" he added light heartedly as he helped himself to another bite.

"It's Tai's birthday cake. I was just doing a test bake."

"Isn't his birthday in May?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know it's a while off but-"

"That cake's gonna be pretty stale by then." A voice interrupted them.

Joe and Mimi turned around to see Gomamon had now entered the kitchen.

"I thought you were taking a nap?" Mimi said folding her arms as her husband's Digimon jumped up onto the breakfast bar.

"I was, but then I smelt something baking." Gomamon replied.

Mimi sighed, shaking her head before turning back to her husband. "Sora asked me to make a cake for his birthday, and as I had a free afternoon I thought I might as well get practicing before I get too busy organising the party."

Joe paused as he took out a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "Party?" he quizzed as he closed the refrigerator door. "What party?"

"Tai's party."

"I thought you just said Sora had asked you to make the cake? How come you are organising a party?"

"I offered. Sora wasn't going to throw him a party at all so I said I'd take care of the whole thing." Mimi replied with a grin. "Oh, and it's not just a party; it's a _surprise_ party so don't go mentioning it to Tai!" she quickly added, shooting a look over at Gomamon.

"Hey… I can keep secrets." The rookie Digimon protested.

"You better." Mimi warned him. "This is the first surprise party I will be planning so I want it to be a complete success."

Joe smiled. "I'm sure it will be. I've never known any of your parties, or surprises to fail Mimi."

* * *

The elevator pinged, and the doors opened allowing Tai to step out and make the short journey towards his parents' apartment 1306. He had left work a little earlier to go back to the jewellery store to buy Sora's gift, and was planning on hiding it at his parents' place until their anniversary next week.

Luckily his work schedule had been pretty free, as he'd spent most of the afternoon deliberating over the necklace and bracelet he had seen. After trying to decide which one Sora would appreciate more, he had realised Kari had been right; He was over thinking it. Sora would appreciate any gift he bought her, and with the necklace resembling her crest; that had pretty much sealed the decision.

Inside the apartment, Yuuko Kamiya was just finishing up her housework, dusting the display cabinet in the hallway. The front door opened, and she looked up to see her eldest child walk in. "Oh hi sweetie."

"Hi Mom. Can I hide Sora's anniversary gift here until next week?"

"Sure, of course you can." Yuuko replied as her son passed her. "What did you get her?"

"A necklace," Tai replied as he placed the small box on the dining table before wandering into the kitchen, loosening his tie as he did.

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Sure, go ahead." Tai said as he headed straight to the refrigerator, like he used to do many times before when he was younger after arriving home from school.

Yuuko picked up the box and opened it, admiring the necklace inside. "Very nice… you picked this out all by yourself?"

Tai emerged from the refrigerator holding a can of soda and a left over slice of pizza. "There's no need to sound quite so surprised Mom." He said before he pulled out a chair and sat down at the table.

"I am surprised," his mother responded with a smile. "I'll be expecting something special for my next birthday now I know you can buy something tasteful when you put your mind to it." She added light heartedly. She placed the box back down on the table and sat down opposite her son. "So, how are you and Sora doing? I haven't seen you both for a while. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't everything be okay?" Tai replied with a mouth full of pizza before he gulped it down. "Mom, if this is about that stupid fight me and Sora had on our last anniversary you don't need to worry. I've got everything sorted. Besides, Sora could never stay mad at me."

"It's not about your anniversary..."

"Then… what is it about?" Tai asked a little curiously before he picked up his soda.

"Are you two still struggling to conceive?"

Tai lowered his soda can a little, just as he was about to take a sip. "Uhhh… what?" he asked, a little taken back by the sudden unexpected question.

"Your sister told me the other day you've been trying for a baby for a while. Why didn't you tell us you were planning on starting a family?"

"We have been trying but we're not struggling. It's just… well, it's just not happened yet. And we didn't tell you because we didn't think there was any need to until Sora was actually pregnant."

"Well I was doing some research on your father's computer and couples who have been trying for a baby for more than a year or two should consider seeing a doctor."

"Huh? Why?" Tai said as he picked up his soda once more.

"After a few years of trying there could be an underlying problem, Tai. Low sperm count is a common factor in couples who are struggling to conceive." His mother stated.

Tai's eyes widened, and he almost choked on his drink. "W-What?!"

"I was reading an article that said a fifth of young men have either a low sperm count or poor sperm quality. The doctor can do tests to-"

"Mom! Stop right there! We are _not_ having this conversation!" Tai exclaimed in horror.

"Why not? Is it because you are too embarrassed to admit you might have slow swimmers?"

"I do not have slow swimmers!" Tai almost literally screamed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm only trying to help Tai. If there is a problem then-"

Tai groaned, covering his face with his hands. "Mom…" he moaned. "I am not talking about this with you."

"Why not? It's a perfectly normal and adult conversation to have Tai. You're nearly thirty. Surely you're grown up enough to discuss this sort of stuff with your own mother."

"Mom if I'm ever going to have this sort of conversation with someone, then I'll have it with Dad. Just like if Kari had well… women's problems, she'd come to you."

"Fine. But at least think about booking an appointment with the doctor. You don't want to leave it too late."

Just then the telephone rang, and Tai silently thanked whoever was on the other end of that call as his mother excused herself from the table. Tai watched as Yuuko picked up the phone, and it soon became clear it was her sister. Knowing his mother was going to be a while, Tai jumped at the opportunity to escape. He rose from his seat, leaving his half eaten pizza on the table.

"Just a second," Yuuko said into the phone before turning to her son as he left the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

"Home. I told Sora I'd be home by five."

"Are you not going to finish your pizza?" Yuuko asked as she watched him head for the front door.

"Strangely enough I've lost my appetite…" Tai replied with a hint of sarcasm as he left.

* * *

"Mimi's throwing Tai a surprise party?" Kari asked as she sipped her drink.

Sora nodded as she held her niece in her lap, who was drinking from her juice bottle. "Yeah. I only invited her over to ask if she'll make a cake and the next thing I knew she was offering to throw a whole party."

The two women were sitting out on Sora's balcony, taking advantage of the warm afternoon as they talked and enjoyed their sodas whilst dinner was cooking.

"Do you know what you're letting yourself in for?" Kari said with a small chuckle. "I've heard Mimi used to throw some pretty extravagant parties back in New York."

"Well she can't go too extravagant in an apartment this small." Sora replied as she bent down to pick up the bottle that Margaret had just dropped on the floor. "She promised she'd let me oversee everything first though. Nothing will happen without my approval."

"What did you have planned for his birthday anyway?" Kari then frowned as Margaret dropped the juice bottle again. "Margaret, stop that."

Sora couldn't help but smile as she bent down to pick it up once more. "It's alright... I guess this is your way of telling us you've had enough huh?" she said softly to the nine month old as she placed the bottle on the small table out of her reach, to which Margaret made no attempt to grab again as she remained comfortably in her aunt's lap. "Not much really," Sora continued, answering Kari's question. "I've got him tickets to F.C Tokyo's game. I thought we could make a day out of that… then I had been thinking about organising a family dinner in the evening. I know Tai doesn't really like making _big_ plans for his birthdays."

Kari nodded. "Yeah, he's always liked sort of chilled out birthdays but I don't think he'll mind this party. I'm sure he'll be excited to see everyone again. I might call Mimi tomorrow and see if she wants any help with anything."

Just then, Sora heard the front door open from inside the apartment. She quickly raised her index finger to her lips to alert her sister in law they needed to quickly change the subject. Kari soon caught on and picked up her glass taking a long sip, just as Tai appeared in the doorway of the balcony.

"Oh, hey Kari…" her brother greeted, a little flatly. "I didn't know you were here."

"I invited them over." Sora replied. "Tenchi's out for the night with friends so I said Kari and Margaret could come over for dinner." She then rose from her seat, passing Margaret over to her husband. "Which reminds me; I better go check on the food."

As Sora left back inside the apartment, Kari watched her brother as he sat down in the chair Sora had been sitting in with a subdued look on his face. She couldn't help but smile as her attention soon turned to her daughter who was looking up at him smiling and attempting to say his name, although all that came out was 'Ta', which wasn't unusual as aside from her babbling she was starting to say half of some small, easy words. "What's up with you?" Kari asked, looking back to her brother. "Had a rough afternoon at work?"

"No. Work was fine." Tai replied bluntly. "I just got back from Mom and Dad's." he paused to quickly peek inside the apartment to check Sora was still busy in the kitchen before continuing in a hushed tone. "I stopped by to hide Sora's necklace there until next week, and then Mom suddenly drops a bombshell on me saying she's being doing research on why some couples struggle to have a baby."

"Oh…" Kari said a little sheepishly as she clued in to what he was getting at. "Sorry, that was my fault. I didn't mean to tell her. It was an accident. It just slipped out."

"It just slipped out? Kari you promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Tai exclaimed quietly.

"I know, I know. But the other day Mom was saying she didn't think you were going to give her any grandchildren, and all I said was you had been trying. She immediately jumped to the conclusion you had been trying for years. You know what Mom's like."

"Well thanks to you, Mom now thinks I have a low sperm count." Tai muttered, slumping back in his chair.

Kari burst out laughing, but quickly tried to stop herself by placing a hand over her mouth, as her brother immediately glared across the small table at her. "Sorry… look, don't worry. Mom's not going to go and tell the whole world about it. I bet lots of couples struggle. Mom was just probably trying to help."

Tai sighed as Margaret started to tug on his tie a little. "I know… We didn't say anything at first as Sora wanted to surprise her parents as she's their only child, but when it started taking a bit longer than we thought it would we decided not to tell anyone at all so we didn't have to deal with all those awkward conversations."

"I understand. I'll talk to Mom tomorrow if you want. I'm stopping by there in the morning."

"Thanks sis."

"So, everything sorted for next week then? Decided on the necklace then huh?"

"Yeah. For the first time since we got married I'm actually organised-hey Maggie, that's not dinner." Tai was forced to stop what he was saying when he looked down and saw Margaret was chewing on the end of his tie. He slowly pulled it out from her mouth and her grasp. "You can't prefer this to Aunt Sora's cooking..."

Kari giggled as her daughter looked across at her innocently. "She's definitely been a lot calmer since we arrived here." she smiled. "She'd been a little cranky since we left you at lunch earlier."

"Well, that's because she's now enjoying being with her favourite uncle again." Tai said with a grin.

Kari frowned, still smiling. "You're her only uncle, Tai."

* * *

 _A week later…_

* * *

Sora stirred a little as the sun shone through the bedroom window, the warmth hitting her face. She yawned opening her eyes and glanced at the clock on the bedside table, which read 7.34am. Stretching she gazed out of the window for a few moments. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. Sora relaxed a little more against her pillow, closing her eyes and enjoying the peacefulness and quiet for just a bit longer…

But then at that point she realised something wasn't quite right. It was quiet… too quiet. Usually she'd wake up to the sound of her husband snoring softly beside her. Turning over she noticed Tai's side of the bed was empty, which left her puzzled as he very rarely got up before she did…

Sora sat up, resting her weight on her hands and looked around the bedroom."Tai?" After receiving no answer, she got out of bed and headed out of the bedroom, still wearing her pyjama shorts and vest.

After checking the bathroom and living room, she finally found her husband in the kitchen in one of the last places she would have expected; in front of the stove.

Tai, still in his t-shirt and boxers, was standing with his back to the entrance to the kitchen, completely unaware he had been caught out by his wife.

Sora then noticed a bouquet of lilies, a card and a not so neatly wrapped gift on the end of the breakfast bar. She smiled, leaning against the wall as she watched him for a few moments before making her presence known. "Tai, what are you doing?"

Tai jumped a little, turning around, and he smiled somewhat innocently. "Uh hey Sor', happy anniversary… I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed." He said as he lifted the frying pan off the stove, giving Sora a glimpse of what he was making. "I hope you don't mind omelettes. You know I'm not the best cook, and it's one of very few things I can actually make right."

Sora continued to smile as she walked over. "I happen to love your omelettes actually." She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "Happy anniversary," she said softly as she continued to watch him. "I didn't think I'd find you at the stove at seven thirty in the morning, even if it is our anniversary." She added humorously.

"Well it's good to know I can still surprise you after eight years of marriage." Tai said with a grin.

"Yes, but not all surprises have been good ones." Sora teased.

"Hey…"

Sora laughed as her husband pouted a little childishly. Some things definitely hadn't changed since they were kids. "You're so cute when you do that." She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly, to which Tai gladly returned; wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Happy Anniversary!" two voices cheered in unison, breaking the couple from their kiss.

Tai and Sora pulled away to see their Digimon partners were now up as well and had entered the kitchen. Biyomon was holding some flowers whilst Agumon was holding a card and a box of chocolates. They were both smiling widely; unaware they had just interrupted a small intimate moment between the couple.

Sora smiled as she bent down and took the gifts from their Digimon. "Thanks you two." She thanked them before sniffing the flowers. "They smell lovely."

Tai frowned as he noticed there was something amiss with the chocolates his partner was holding... "Agumon, why is that box already open?" he questioned.

"Uhhh… I was just testing one or two to make sure they tasted good. Some chocolates can be deceiving you know." The rookie Digimon replied sheepishly, earning a glare from the bearer of Courage.

"It's alright, we can all share them." Sora smiled as she opened the lid of the box, confirming Agumon's confession as there were indeed two gaps already in the tray.

"Great!" Agumon grinned as he eagerly jumped up and helped himself to a couple more.

"Hey save some for them, Agumon!" Biyomon chirped in. "If you wanted chocolates you should have bought your own!"

"Relax I'm only having two more. There's still plenty left." The reptile Digimon responded with a mouth full of chocolate. He gulped them down. "So, what have you two got planned for today?"

Sora, who was now back beside Tai as he began to serve their breakfast, smiled up at him. "Well, I'm not sure. Does my husband have any more surprises for me today?"

"Maybe," Tai teased with a playful grin. "I hope you don't have plans tonight. We're having dinner at the Aman restaurant at seven."

"Aman?" Sora's face lit up at the mention of her favourite restaurant.

"Yeah, I reserved us a window table too." Tai added rather proudly. "And, I was thinking after we've had breakfast we could head over to the mall if you want to buy a new outfit for tonight."

Sora grinned excitedly like a kid on Christmas morning. She hadn't had an elegant evening out for quite a while, and as it was their anniversary, it definitely warranted a new outfit for the occasion. "Sounds like a great idea," she said kissing her husband once more. "So, can I open my gift now?"

"Of course you can."

The bearer of Love sat down at the end of the breakfast bar, firstly admiring the bouquet of lilies. Even though flowers weren't one of Tai's strong points, it still made her happy that he knew which her favourite were. She opened the card next, which had the cutest picture of a bunny holding a giant heart on the front with 'Happy Anniversary' above in big red letters. Inside, Tai had written a little something;

 _Sora,_

 _Happy Anniversary! I'm so lucky to have you. These past eight years have been the best, and I hope you can put up with me for many more!_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Tai_

"Aw Tai, that's so sweet." Sora smiled as he walked over with their breakfast.

Tai placed the plates on the breakfast bar and sat down opposite his wife as she picked up her gift and began to unwrap it. He watched her carefully as she pulled the wrapping off. Ever since that hairpin incident when they were kids he always felt anxious when it came to Sora opening her gifts. Even when he had bought something that was a sure winner and he knew she would like, he still felt nervous. But his nervousness quickly vanished once she had opened the box, and her face immediately lit up upon seeing the necklace inside.

"Tai… it's beautiful…" Sora gasped. "It looks almost like my crest." She said as Biyomon appeared hovering over her shoulder to take a look.

Tai grinned as Agumon jumped up, trying to get a peek over the counter top. "I know. That's why I chose it. I thought it would be perfect for you."

Sora smiled as she continued to admire it. She leaned across the breakfast bar and kissed her husband softly. "I love it," she said softly.

* * *

The day had almost gone by too quickly for Sora's liking. After breakfast, as Tai had promised, they'd headed over to Aqua City mall near the Fuji TV station. Usually Tai complained when they had a full day of shopping ahead of them, but Sora had been pleasantly surprised he had behaved himself throughout the day. Picking an outfit wasn't a quick and easy job. There were all the little extras to go with it, like a pair of shoes, accessories…. But he didn't complain once, and was very patient as she tried things on.

In the end Sora had chosen a short black, sleeveless dress with a silver belt around the middle which showed off her figure. It was a plain and simple dress, but Aman wasn't an overly fancy restaurant so Sora didn't want to stick out too much by wearing something too elegant. She also found a pair of shoes to match. They were also black, with a small heel and a thick strap across the front with detailed silver embellishments on, which matched the silver of her belt and her new necklace.

After a busy day shopping, they had arrived home with just enough time to relax and watch a movie with their Digimon before their dinner date. Agumon and Biyomon were a big part of their lives, so they felt it was only right to share their special day with them as well in some way.

The evening had soon arrived, and the young couple were now sitting at their table at the Aman restaurant. They had finished their main meal and were now waiting for dessert, giving Sora time to admire the city lights as the sun had just about finished setting on the horizon.

Aman restaurant was situated in the Otemachi Tower in the Chiyoda district of Tokyo. Most of the building was occupied by retail facilities, but the top six floors were home to a luxury hotel, which included the restaurant, which was also open to non residences. The restaurant mostly catered Italian cuisine and was well known for the views as it overlooked the city with Mt Fuji visible on clear days, which was one of the reasons why it was one of Sora's favourite restaurants.

"The view is amazing…" Sora commented as she gazed out at the city below. "I could stay up here forever."

"You know you said that last time."

Sora gave her husband a playful glare, before resuming her gaze out of the window. She traced the rim of her wine glass with her finger as she looked out beyond the city to where she could just see the silhouette of Mt. Fuji in the distance.

The last time they had dined here was a couple of years ago when her parents had celebrated a milestone anniversary. Her family had always liked Italian food, and her parents had first treated her to dinner here for her eighteenth birthday when the restaurant was newly open and since then the Takenouchis had almost always dined here on special occasions. Now that she thought of it, Tai had never brought her here on his own accord…

She knew it wasn't his kind of place to eat. He wasn't overly keen on fine dining. It meant he had to watch his table manners, and dress smartly depending on the dress code.

She felt herself smiling a little to herself as he had already managed to spill a little sauce down his shirt during the first course. Despite the stain, he still looked very handsome in his shirt and tie, and he was wearing the cufflinks she had gotten him for their anniversary, which she'd had the crest of Courage engraved on each one.

Tai took a sip of his drink, and noticed his wife was currently lost in her thoughts. "…Something wrong?" he asked, a little carefully.

"Tai, is all this because of what happened last year?"

"What? Can't a guy spoil his wife on their anniversary?" Tai replied, flashing a grin.

Sora smiled. "Yes, but you usually don't take me places like this. For starters you don't like fine dining… or anything that means you have to wear a tie outside of work."

"Hey I wore a tie at our wedding, and that was the best day of my life!"

"You know what I mean Tai." Sora said, still smiling a little. "You've never taken me to a place like this before on our anniversary. Or gotten up before me in the morning to make me breakfast, _or_ suggested a whole day of shopping."

Tai sighed. He should have known Sora was smart enough to see what he had been doing. "Alright…" he admitted. "I guess after last year it got me thinking about things. I didn't want you to think that I just take you for granted all the time. I know I'm not the most romantic guy in the world, and I don't do any of that stuff -like pull out the chair, or open the car door for you-but I do love you Sora. I just wanted to show it a little more than I usually do, and make up for the crappy anniversary we had last year."

"I love you too, and I know you love me. It never once crossed my mind that you would ever take me for granted. These eight years have been the best, and we've been lucky enough to spend it with our Digimon as well... and you know not all girls like all that romantic sort of stuff anyway."

"Huh?"

"Tai, you know me. We used to play soccer together, and come home covered in dirt after climbing trees. I'm not the kind of girl who wants doors held open, or my chair pulled out for me. When I said you weren't all that romantic, I didn't mean it critically. You are romantic sometimes when you don't realise. Like when we're cuddled up watching TV together and you start to play with my hair a little, or last month when I'd had a really long day at work you ordered take out for dinner so I didn't have to cook."

"That's being romantic? That was just because I was too lazy to make dinner."

Sora giggled. "I think you've been watching too much television."

"Hey I don't watch any of those cheesy chick-flick shows!" Tai protested.

His wife laughed even more. "I know. What I mean is romance means different things to different people. Your little romantic quirks are what I love about you. You don't need to do any of those full blown over the top romantic gestures."

Tai sighed, slouching back a little in his chair. "If that's the case, then how did we end up having that stupid fight last year?"

"Let's not talk about that," Sora said softly. "It was just one of those petty fights couples sometimes have. Let's just put that behind us. But don't think I haven't appreciated what you've done today. I love my necklace, and the flowers. The whole day has been wonderful, and tonight's been the best night we've had in a long time, and probably our best anniversary."

Tai's smile grew a little. "Best anniversary so far," He corrected her.

Sora smiled and raised her wine glass. "Here's to putting up with you for many more years." She said happily, quoting what he had written in her card.

Tai mimicked her, and clinked his beer bottle against her glass. "I'll drink to that."

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Tai and Sora stepped out, heading back to their apartment. It was almost ten thirty, and after leaving the restaurant at just after nine, the young couple had taken a detour home and taken a long walk along the beach. It had been peaceful and romantic just strolling along the sand holding hands, listening to the gentle waves crashing against the shore and talking about their adventures over the past eight years, and possible adventures to come.

But Tai being who he was, his childishness soon took over and they had soon found themselves fooling around like when they were kids.

Tai pulled on the back of his shirt, un-tucking it from his pants a little. "I've still got sand down my back…" he grimaced.

Sora giggled as they approached their front door and she rummaged around inside her bag for her keys. "Well if you hadn't of been fooling around and not watching where you were going you wouldn't have tripped over that rock."

"Uh I didn't ruin your dress did I?"

After Tai had fallen flat on his back on the sand and cursed the rock that had tripped him up, when Sora had leaned over to check he was alright he had playfully dragged her down on top of him, pulling her into a kiss.

"No, it's just a little sand. It will brush off." Sora replied as she opened the door and stepped inside their apartment, which was in darkness, indicating to the couple that their Digimon partners had already gone to bed.

Tai closed the door behind him, locking it and tossing the keys on the sideboard by the coat rack. As he turned away from the door, Sora draped her arms around his neck and kissed him a little passionately, taking him by surprise a little.

"Today's been wonderful." She said softly.

Tai grinned. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer against him. "Yeah? I guess I should be more romantic more often." He said a little humorously before he leaned in for another kiss.

Sora placed her finger on his lips, stopping him. "Don't do it too much though, otherwise it'll spoil it." She giggled. She kissed him softly again this time a little longer, before gently taking hold of his tie and leading him into their bedroom…

 ** _To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi, here's chapter 3 everyone. It's a little shorter than the previous one as I had to move part of what I had planned for this one onto chapter 4, otherwise this would have been super long! Hope you enjoy! :)_

 _ **Sacred Heart:** Thank you! Yeah, 2.5 is slowly getting updated XD  
 **Lil Hottie 13:** Thanks. Stacey's not born yet as she's slightly younger than Dawn.  
 **Eva:** Yeah Kari's husband Tenchi is still alive. He probably will appear at some point  
 **Sweet Cari:** Aw thanks :) haha yeah I had a little fun writing that scene with Tai and his mother  
 **kawaiigurl93:** Aw thank you :)  
 **ShipperOfAHundred:** Thanks :) his goofiness is one of the many things she loves about him lol You may be right there about a certain announcement  
 **dbzgtfan2004:** Thank you :)  
_ _ **Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint:** Thanks. There's more Mimi in this one!  
_

* * *

 _ **And Baby Makes Five**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Sora had woken up that morning feeling a little nauseous. It wasn't like her to get sick, and she initially put it down to the late take out they had ordered last night for dinner. Tai had ended up working a little later than usual, and Sora hadn't been in the mood to cook anything when he had arrived home, so they had ordered dinner from a nearby fast food restaurant. She had ordered a large bacon cheeseburger meal. It wasn't like her to overindulge like that… so maybe that was the reason why she had woken up feeling a little sick…

Sora got to her feet, having spent the last fifteen minutes throwing up in the toilet. She turned towards the sink, turning on the tap, and splashed some cold water on her face. She felt groggy, even though she had slept through the night. The cold water felt refreshing, but it hadn't helped shift her weariness. Now that she thought about it she hadn't been feeling quite right for about a week now. Perhaps it wasn't down to the greasy burger she had eaten last night…

She had been feeling really tired some days. She had been working quite a bit lately as she had an important deadline to meet, but even in the past when she had overworked herself she had never felt as exhausted as she had been over the past week. Also, she had noticed herself turning her nose up at food and drink she normally loved. Only the other day the smell of her morning coffee had almost made her gag in disgust.

Could it be… that she was pregnant?

The more she thought about it, her mood had been up and down as well. The day before yesterday she had snapped at Tai for the silliest little reason of him not stacking the dishes properly after washing them…

Maybe she was… Fatigue and mood swings were early signs of pregnancy...

Sora hastily opened the medicine cabinet above the sink; only to remember she had used her last pregnancy test two months ago. Had it really been that long since the last time she had taken it?

She bit her bottom lip in anticipation as she closed the cabinet; trying not to get too excited over the thought that they might finally be having a baby. She would have to wait until later that morning once the drug store was open to know for certain.

In the bedroom Tai was still asleep; unaware of his wife's absence. The sheets were tangled around his body from the waist down, due to his inability to stay still whilst he slept, and his hair was messier than it usually was.

Sora soon returned, closing the bedroom door quietly behind her. She walked back over to the bed and sat down on her side carefully as not to wake him before watching him for a few moments, smiling a little. He looked so cute and peaceful when he was sleeping. She didn't want to tell him just yet… Her hopes were already raised, so she didn't want to raise Tai's as well until she was definitely sure.

Her cell phone on the bedside table suddenly vibrated telling her she had received a message, and breaking her from her thoughts. She picked it up and saw the message was from Mimi.

' _I need to discuss the plans with you. Can you come over to my place around noon?'_

The sound of the phone vibrating against the wooden surface had somehow woken Tai, and Sora failed to notice as she replied to Mimi that she would be there.

"Who's messaging you this early?"

Sora jumped a little, not expecting to hear her husband's sleepy voice, and glanced over her shoulder. "Oh it's just Mimi. She wants me to come over later this afternoon." She replied as she set her phone back down on the bedside table. She didn't want to lie completely to him, and she thought by telling him exactly where she was going wouldn't arouse suspicion as to why.

"What for?" he yawned.

"Oh you know, just for a coffee or something. Girl talk."

Tai groaned and pulled the sheets up over the top half of his body as he turned over burying his face in his pillow. "That means you'll be there _all_ afternoon…" he moaned, his voice muffled.

Sora smiled, and leaned over a little closer to him. "So? I don't recall us having any plans today. I thought you were meeting up with Izzy to see that new movie anyway?"

"The babysitter cancelled on him last night."

"You can still go over to his place. Izzy will probably be grateful for the company whilst Kichi's away for the weekend, and I'm sure Jonathon would like someone at the same intellectual level as him to play with." Sora teased. She then found herself quickly jumping back; avoiding the pillow that Tai had swiftly swung at her. "I'm only joking," she giggled. "Besides, Jonathon's intellectual level is higher than yours anyway."

Tai frowned, looking up at her. "Are you saying a seven month old is smarter than me?"

Sora leaned back, resting her weight on her hands as she smiled a little deviously. "Well…"

"Alright, you asked for it." Tai abruptly sat up and grabbed his wife, quickly pinning her down on their bed playfully as he climbed on top of her.

"Tai!" Sora shrieked, as a little bit of nausea crept over her. She then started to giggle as he began to tickle her. "No, Tai stop it…" she begged before she burst into a fit of laughter. "That tickles!" she cried out. But it worked to no avail as the tickling intensified, along with her laughter to the point where she almost couldn't breathe.

* * *

Mimi tapped her pen against her notepad impatiently, glancing up at the clock as Kari watched her; slightly amused from her position on the sofa. A few weeks ago Kari had offered to help in any way she could with the party, so Mimi had invited her over so she could be informed of the plans so far, and of course making Kari swear to secrecy. Kari had happily agreed, saying there was no way she was going to ruin the chance at surprising her brother. They were now waiting on Sora to arrive. "Where is she? It's not like Sora to be late."

"You said 'around noon' Mimi. You didn't give a specific time."

"I know but it's almost twenty five past twelve. 'Around noon' means give or take five or ten minutes. I have a meeting with my manager at three o'clock and I can't be late."

"Relax Mimi; I'm sure she's on her way." Palmon reassured.

As if on cue, there was a soft knock on the front door before it opened. Mimi turned her head from her position in the armchair and rose to her feet when she saw Sora enter the apartment. "Where have you been?"

Sora blinked, a little surprised by the sudden question. "Sorry… I had a couple of errands to run." She briefly explained as she closed the door behind her. She walked over and sat down next to Kari on the sofa, placing her handbag on the floor by her feet. "I'm not that late am I?"

Mimi sighed. "Never mind, now you're here let's get started-oh, do you want some coffee?"

"Uhh no thanks… I'll just have a glass of water." Sora replied. Mimi didn't seem at all suspicious that her friend had just said no to one of her favourite drinks as she headed into the kitchen. On the way over Sora had passed by a Starbucks and even the faint smell of coffee wafting out of the open door was enough to make her feel a little queasy. Sora glanced down at the notepad resting on the coffee table, and saw the top page was full with Mimi's neat handwriting. "I see someone's been busy…"

Mimi returned with the glass of water and placed it down on the coffee table in front of her auburn haired friend. "Hey there's a lot of planning organising a party you know, especially a surprise party." She said as she sat back down in the chair. "I've had to design the cake, create a guest list, and decide on decorations, what food to serve… It's less than a month until his birthday you know."

"I know but this isn't like the kind of parties you used to host in America. I hope you haven't invited the whole of Odaiba. Don't forget our apartment is only small." Sora said.

"Don't worry; I've only invited all of the DigiDestined, and your parents and Tai's parents. I couldn't invite too many people outside of our friends circle as the Digimon will be there."

"Unfortunately Cody can't make it as he's in Italy visiting his in-laws and won't be back until the day after." Kari added.

Mimi nodded. "So far everyone else said they can make it. I made it very clear on the invites that it is a surprise party and warned them if anyone spoils it they will have me to deal with."

Sora smiled. "I'm sure they wouldn't dare. I've not told Agumon about the party. He has a tendency to accidently blurt out secrets. I've told Biyomon though so she'll be able to let you in the apartment to decorate it."

"Speaking of which, how long does this soccer game last for? I need you to keep Tai away long enough so Kari, Joe and I can get everything ready." Mimi said.

"The game itself lasts for an hour and a half. It takes about an hour to get to the stadium by train… So I think we'll be gone for five hours at least." Sora replied.

"Perfect!" Mimi grinned. "I've told everyone to be there for four o'clock so I don't want to see you and Tai before four thirty."

Sora couldn't help but smirk a little. "Yes Ma'am," she joked. Just then her cell phone began to ring. She bent down and got it out from her bag and looked at the caller ID. "Oh sorry, it's my boss calling. She said she was going to call with news about my new designs." She quickly excused herself and headed out onto the balcony to take the call.

Mimi picked up her notepad and began to scribble down some last minute ideas. "Did you ask your Mom for those photos?" she asked Kari.

Kari nodded. "I called her this morning. No doubt as we speak she will be looking through all the photo albums picking out the best, and most likely worst ones she can find."

The bearer of Sincerity's smile grew. "Excellent. There's nothing like a good selection of embarrassing photos at a birthday party. Now I think we have nearly everything sorted. I just need to order the decorations, I have a list of all the food I need to get-oh and I need to organise some party games…" She began to write a few more things down. "I went to one party where they played a game based on an American TV game show but instead of random trivia questions they used fun questions about the guest of honour."

"That sounds pretty fun," Kari agreed.

"Oh no…" Mimi suddenly groaned, as her pen stopped working. "My pen's run out of ink. Do you have a spare one I can borrow?"

Kari shook her head. "Sorry."

Mimi briefly scanned the living room; looking on top of surfaces to see if there was another pen nearby. "Maybe Sora has one in her bag…" she said. She glanced in the direction of the balcony to see Sora was still in deep conversation with her boss. A little impatient, she bent down and picked up Sora's blue coloured bag, resting it in her lap.

"Mimi, should you be really searching through someone else's bag?" Palmon questioned as she watched her rummage through.

"Oh it's fine. It's only Sora, I'm sure she won't mind. I doubt Sora is going to have anything in here that will come as a total shock to-" Mimi suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Kari asked.

Mimi withdrew her hand from inside the bag; holding an unopened pregnancy test. She looked over to Kari with a stunned expression, as the younger woman just stared back at her.

"What's that?" Palmon asked innocently.

"Mimi!"

Mimi and Kari both jumped at the sound of Sora's voice, having not realised she had stepped back inside from the balcony. Mimi looked up at her auburn haired friend, still holding the pregnancy test in her hand. "I'm sorry! I was only looking for a pen…. Sora, are you pregnant?"

"No! I mean-maybe… I don't know. That's why I've bought the test." Sora replied a little sharply.

Mimi bit her bottom lip as she tried to contain her excitement, but she soon found herself grinning widely. "This is unexpected!" she almost squealed. "We could have another new arrival on the way! Is that why you were late getting here?"

"Mimi I don't know if I'm pregnant yet. It might be a false alarm."

"Then go and take the test."

"What? Now?"

Mimi nodded. "Yes." She almost jumped up out of her seat and thrust the pregnancy test into her friend's hand. "Go on," she urged. "Admit it; you've probably been dying to find out all morning, and I'm sure Kari's eager to know if she's finally going to become an Aunt."

"But Mimi-" Sora tried to protest.

"No buts," Mimi interrupted as she gently ushered Sora in the direction of the bathroom. "Do you really think I'm gonna let one of my best friends keep me in suspense over something like this? Now go."

* * *

"So where is Kichi anyway?" Tai asked as he leaned casually against the breakfast bar.

"It's her cousin's bachelorette party. They've gone to Kyoto for the weekend." Izzy replied as he fed his seven month old son a spoonful of pureed food. He was seated at the dining table in front of Jonathon who was in his high chair. "Sorry our plans got cancelled. The babysitter has a habit of cancelling at the last minute. I think it's time I found a new one. My parents would have looked after him but they're away visiting a relative."

"It's alright," Tai said as he picked up one of the jars of baby food; turning his nose up in disgust at the green mush pictured on the label. "I'm sure Sora wouldn't have minded looking after Jonathon for a couple of hours but Mimi invited her over for a coffee or something which means she's going to be there all afternoon."

Izzy fed Jonathon another spoonful, to which the seven month old happily accepted and getting most of it around his mouth, before he looked up to see what Tai was doing. "Tai, if you're hungry there's some snacks in the fridge." He half joked. "Those are for Jonathon."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Tai replied sarcastically as he put the jar back down on the counter. He then looked across to Jonathon, who was staring back at him. "He looks a lot like Kichi." He commented.

"He definitely has Kichi's hair and eyes." Izzy replied. He went to feed another spoonful to his son, but the young baby turned away, shaking his head. "Oh you had enough now huh?"

Tai stepped forward and peered over his friend's shoulder. "Hey, there's still a plenty left in there. You'll not grow up big and stronger than your Dad if you don't finish all your food." He said playfully to Jonathon; but the black haired baby just stared blankly back at him.

Izzy got to his feet, heading over to the kitchen counter where the baby wipes were. "He eats well Tai. Unlike you he doesn't eat everything in sight."

Tai shot his friend a look as he sat down in front of the baby. He picked up the spoon that was resting in the blue plastic bowl, scooping a little food onto it. "C'mon Jonathon this…green mushy stuff looks really yummy. You don't want to waste-" he was forced to stop as the contents of the spoon suddenly ended up all over his face and shirt as Jonathon had swatted the spoon away with his tiny hand.

At this point, Izzy had turned back around after picking up the wipes, just in time to see the food fly off the spoon and all over Tai. He laughed. "You can't force him to eat it if he doesn't want to. Here," he pulled out a wipe before tossing the pack over to the bearer of Courage. "You've made more mess than Jonathon."

Tai frowned and wiped his face clean before moving down to try and wipe the green mush off his shirt; only to end up making it worse by smearing it. "It wasn't my fault." He grumbled.

"You know, I'll admit I'm a little surprised you and Sora haven't started a family yet," Izzy said as he gently wiped his son's face with a wipe.

"Uhh… well we've talked about it…" Tai said a little hesitantly. He stood up and walked over towards the kitchen, throwing the used wipe into the rubbish bin. "… It's just not happened yet."

Izzy lifted his son out of the high chair, holding him in his arms. "Don't worry about it. You've still got plenty of time. Just enjoy the peace and hours of sleep whilst you can." He joked.

Tai smiled slightly, resuming his position against the breakfast bar. He watched as Izzy put Jonathon down inside his playpen that was situated in the middle of the living room. Surprisingly, the uncomfortable conversation he'd had with his mother a few months prior was still fresh in his mind. As much as he tried he couldn't quite shift the feeling that his mother, in her crazy way of trying to help, might be right. What if there was an underlying problem? He didn't have to nerve to go actually go through with seeing a doctor; just in case it did turn out he was the reason why they had been struggling for so long to start a family…

* * *

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door, and Sora looked up from where she was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. "It's okay, you can come in." She said. The door opened, and her sister in law stepped inside closing it behind her. "I wasn't going to get myself out of that one was I?" she half smiled; referring to Mimi's persistence.

Kari walked over and closed the lid of the toilet before sitting down. "I think she's close to announcing she'll be organising your baby shower soon." She joked.

"I don't even know if I am yet." Sora sighed. She glanced down at the test in her hand. Still nothing had appeared on the small screen…

"You must have a feeling you might be if you've bought another test."

Sora slowly nodded. "I woke up this morning feeling a little sick. I thought it was the burger I had eaten for dinner last night at first… but then I realised I've been feeling really tired lately, my moods have been up and down, _and_ I suddenly can't stand the smell of coffee."

Kari smiled. "Have you told Tai?"

Sora shook her head. "No not yet. It was hard seeing the look of disappointment on his face in the past when it's been negative. I didn't want to tell him until I was certain… It would make one hell of a birthday present though wouldn't it?" she added, briefly glancing at her sister in law smiling slightly. "Hey… do you-"she began, an idea suddenly striking her. "Do you think it I should wait a little before telling him?"

"Huh? You mean tell him on his birthday?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "His birthday is only two and a half weeks away… We've been waiting so long to start a family I'd love to tell him in a special and memorable way, and what better way than to surprise him on his thirtieth birthday?"

"I think that's a great idea." Kari agreed. "Do you think you can hold off from telling him for that long though?"

The bearer of Love laughed a little. "It'll be difficult… two and a half weeks doesn't sound all that long, but in this situation it sounds like a life time… but a part of me will feel guilty that I'll be keeping it a secret from him for that long, especially now you and Mimi will know. I know you will keep it a secret, but Mimi does have a tendency to blurt things out when she gets excited about things."

"Well let's worry about that once we know for certain," Kari said light-heartedly, motioning to the test in her sister-in-law's hand.

Almost forgetting the reason why she was sitting on the edge of Mimi's bathtub, Sora looked down at the test still in her hand. She gasped, holding her breath as the result had appeared on the screen. "…I'm pregnant."

In the living room, Mimi was growing a little impatient as she paced up and down between the living room and kitchen. She had never been a patient person and faced with the prospect of possible exciting news didn't help matters.

"How long does the test take?" Palmon asked, watching her human partner pace back and forth.

"Only a couple of minutes," Mimi replied, checking her watch. "She should know by now. Why haven't they come out yet?" she added a little keenly.

"You seem pretty excited. Have you and Joe thought about having one?"

"Huh?" Mimi suddenly froze, a little taken back by the question. In honesty the thought hadn't really crossed her mind before, and Joe had never mentioned anything. They'd only been married a couple of years, and with her cooking career just taking off, and the hard work Joe had been putting in regarding his medical profession they hadn't really talked about having children… "Well uh…" she began hesitating a little, but she stopped when she heard the bathroom door open. She spun round to see Kari walk out first followed by Sora. "Well?" she asked eagerly, completely forgetting Palmon's question.

Sora walked over. She nodded, her smile growing.

Mimi squealed with delight, clasping her hands together. "Congratulations!" she exclaimed. "This is so exciting!" she pulled her friend into a hug.

"Thanks, listen Mimi," Sora began as she pulled out of the hug. "I need you to do me a favour; you can't tell anyone that I'm pregnant, at least not for a couple of weeks anyway."

"Huh? Why not?" the bearer of Sincerity whined.

"I want to surprise Tai on his birthday and I don't want anybody else finding out before he does."

Mimi's expression softened. "Aww that's a really sweet idea," She gushed. "I hope he's ready to handle all these surprises he'll be getting." She added with a giggle.

Sora smiled a little. "So, do you two think it's a good idea? I still have a tiny doubt at the back of my mind I shouldn't be keeping it from him." She felt a little stupid asking the question again after both Kari and Mimi had plainly made it clear they liked the idea; but she just wanted to be absolutely sure she was doing the right thing.

"Of course it's a good idea!" Mimi declared. "It's probably going to be the best birthday present he'll ever receive."

Kari nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're keeping it from him for a good reason Sora. Just imagine the look on his face in a couple of weeks when you surprise him."

* * *

Later that afternoon around four thirty, Sora returned home. After leaving Mimi's just before two o'clock she had taken a slight detour before going home, and headed to the mall. She had still felt excited, and needed to calm herself down before going home otherwise Tai would know something was up. She had done a little 'window shopping', knowing in a few months time she would need to buy some new clothes.

Walking into the apartment Sora could hear the television from the living room. She found her husband sitting on the sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table with a can of soda in one hand, whilst Agumon was slouched back sitting on the floor; both of them watching a sports debate programme. "Hi honey,"

Tai briefly glanced over his shoulder. "Hey." He greeted, before returning his attention back to his programme.

Sora walked over, sitting herself down next to him. "You two haven't been sitting here all day watching TV have you?"

"Agumon has," Tai replied. "I went to Izzy's."

"Hey I have not!" the rookie Digimon protested. "Just ask Biyomon!"

Sora giggled a little. "I'll take your word for it." She then noticed the green stains on her husband's shirt. "What's that?" she queried.

"Huh? Oh Jonathon threw his food all over me." Tai replied. "I tried to help him finish off his dinner but he decided to repay me by knocking the spoon out of my hand and showering me in green mush."

"It could have been worse; he could have thrown up all over you." Sora teased. She then looked around and noticed the absence of her own Digimon partner. "Where's Biyomon?"

"She went out to stretch her wings a little. She said she wasn't flying too far." Tai replied before taking a sip of his soda. "Have you been at Mimi's all this time?" he asked, briefly glancing at his wife.

"No, I left just before two as she had a meeting with her manager and then I just went to the mall for a bit." Sora replied. She cuddled up to him a little bit, and Tai draped his arm across her shoulders. "Oh, my boss called me today whilst I was at Mimi's. She likes my new designs and she said there are a couple of buyers who might be interested in them. She's going to set up a meeting with them in the next couple of weeks."

"That's great honey." Tai smiled, kissing the top of her head.

The couple fell silent as Sora rested her head against Tai's chest; making herself more comfortable as she began to watch the television.

She smiled to herself slightly as it didn't take long for her attention to drift a little from the sports show. By the end of the year their apartment was going to be a little more crowded.

After all the years they had been trying, now it was actually happening she felt a little nervous at the thought of becoming a mother. It was a big, and a life time responsibility. It was probably a natural feeling to be nervous about becoming a parent for the first time, but it was a good nervous feeling mixed with excitement.

She tried to tear herself away from thinking about it too much, and tried to concentrate on watching the sports programme. She knew if she thought about it too much she would only excite herself to the point where she would end up telling Tai right there and then. Whilst in the mall it had given her time to think up how she was going to tell him on his birthday, and the more she had thought about it the more she fell in love with the idea rather than feeling guilty that she was keeping it from him.

All she knew right now though; May 19th couldn't come soon enough…

 _ **To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone. I hope no one thought I had forgotten about this one! I'm so sorry for the lengthy wait for this chapter. Hopefully it won't disappoint :)_

 **Sweet-SnarkingFool:** Yeah, about 4 of the kids are slightly older than Dawn, not including Dan who's on the way too! :)  
 **Sweet Cari:** hehe I had enjoyed writing that little bit :)  
 _ **Music Chick:** Thank you, yeah I had fun doing that scene haha  
_ _ **Langas:** Thanks  
_ _ **Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint:** Aw thank you :)  
_ _ **RSBCS:** Thank you very much :) I do enjoy expanding away from my main 2.5 story with these side ideas_

* * *

 _ **And Baby Makes Five**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Tai yawned as he stepped into the shower stall, letting the warm water hit his face in attempt to shift his weariness. He wasn't a morning person and didn't like being up this early, especially on his birthday.

He hadn't planned on doing all that much today, and he certainly hadn't planned on taking a shower at half six in the morning. Sora, who was already up and dressed, had almost literally dragged him out of his warm bed and ordered him into the bathroom with no explanation. She had, a little giddily he had noticed, told him not to come out until he was showered and shaved.

She was acting a little excited as if it was her own birthday…

Now he was grown up birthdays were just like any other day of the year. They didn't carry the same significance they did when he was a kid. The excitement of parties, presents and cake had vanished well into his teen years. Now birthdays were just a reminder he was another year older, and yesterday had marked the last day of his twenties. He had finally hit the big 3-0. It was a little scary to think how fast time had flown since their adventures in the Digital World…

Even if it was his thirtieth, he hadn't planned on doing anything special. His birthday had fallen on a Saturday, which meant he didn't have to get up early for work. But Sora was a morning person, so he shouldn't have banked on sleeping all morning on today of all days.

It still didn't explain why she was happier than usual. The only thing he knew they had planned was dinner with both their families later this evening, which didn't warrant getting excited over. Tai knew he was going to be in for an evening of embarrassment with his mother gushing over the fact her 'baby boy' was all grown up, and his father telling stories from his childhood. Besides, they'd had dinner with their parents lots of times before so he couldn't quite understand his wife's excitement; especially so early in the morning as well.

Unless Sora had something else planned today…

In the bedroom, Sora lifted her shirt up exposing her stomach as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had started to show a little. It was very little, and was probably unnoticeable under her clothes, especially a loose fitting top. She smiled a little as she placed a hand over her tiny bump. Last week she had been and had her first ultrasound. She had felt a little guilty that Tai couldn't have been there with her. It had been such a surreal and wonderful feeling to see their baby on the monitor for the first time. The midwife had told her everything looked fine and the baby was due in November, which meant she was already three months pregnant. Her next scan was booked in for just over a month's time; which was a more significant one as they could find out the baby's gender if they wanted to.

At least after tonight there would be no more hiding it. It had been quite a tough two and a half weeks at times. Even though it was a little early on into her pregnancy, it had been a little difficult to hide the symptoms she had been experiencing. Tai had caught her throwing up one day, and noticed she hadn't been drinking coffee. She had made up believable excuses, which thankfully Tai bought and he didn't suspect anything. Her moods had been a little up and down over the last week as well, and unfortunately Tai had been on the receiving end of the times when even the slightest little thing with irritate her.

Just then, Tai walked in the bedroom wearing a towel around his waist. Sora quickly pulled her shirt back down over her stomach, which went unnoticed. She went to pick up her hair brush when she felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind. She held her breath a little, hoping he wouldn't notice the slight change in her midsection. But as he pressed himself against her back, she grimaced as she felt the water droplets on his body seep through her shirt. "Tai…" she groaned. "You're all wet."

"Yeah that kinda happens after you've had a shower." Tai laughed as he pulled her a little closer and kissed her cheek.

Sora tensed up, hunching her shoulders and a snigger escaped from her mouth as the damp spots on her shirt felt a little cold against her back. She turned around in his arms and playfully pushed him away "And I've already had my shower this morning thank you very much."

Tai stepped back and collapsed down sitting on the bed, leaning back resting his weight on his hands. "Speaking of which… why are you up so early? And more importantly; why did you get _me_ out of bed early?"

"What do you mean? Surely you weren't planning on sleeping all through your birthday."

"No, but I wasn't expecting a wakeup call at the crack of dawn. You were acting all excited when you pushed me into the bathroom and I doubt that's over the thought of having dinner with our parents tonight, so you must have something planned today."

"Okay you got me…" his wife admitted. "I do have a little something planned. We have a train to catch in just over an hour and I knew I would have to use physical force to get you out of bed at this time of the morning."

"Huh? A train? Where are we going?"

Sora simply smiled. "Go look in the wardrobe and you'll find out." She said.

Tai gave her a curious look before he got to his feet and headed over to the wardrobe in the corner of the room. As he took hold of the handles, he hesitated for a moment and turned to look back at his wife. "Nothing's gonna jump out at me is there?"

"Just open it."

Tai obeyed her, and swiftly pulled the doors open. There hanging up in front of him was the new F.C Tokyo home shirt; complete with his last name and the number 30 printed on the back. Attached to the shirt's collar by a paperclip were two tickets to the team's home derby game against Tokyo Verdy which was at noon.

"No way…" he gasped. He grinned and looked back at his wife again whose own smile grew. "Sora, how did you get these?"

"I know someone at work who was able to pull a few strings for me." She replied as she walked over. "They're good seats too."

Tai continued to grin as he unhooked the shirt from inside the wardrobe. He hadn't been to many games, and he certainly had never been to a derby game before as tickets were usually hard to get hold of. "Have I ever told you you're the best wife ever?"

Sora giggled a little. "Hmm, not that I can recall no…" she replied a little teasingly before she leaned up a little on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. "Now hurry up and get changed. The train leaves at 7.45am."

* * *

"Wow, Mimi… that looks amazing!" Palmon complimented as she watched her partner put the finishing touches to Tai's birthday cake.

"Thanks." Mimi beamed as she carefully piped the last few patches of green icing on top of the second tier.

"You've definitely outdone yourself Mimi," Joe smiled. "It looks so professionally done. It'll be a shame to cut into it."

"I know. I had so much fun making it! I can't wait to see the look on Tai's face when he sees it. I bet he's not had a birthday cake like this ever." Mimi gushed as she took a step back and admired her work. "I must admit it was a bit of a challenge and I had to do a little homework as soccer is a completely foreign subject to me. I managed to perfect the recipe so the cake is light and fluffy." She briefly explained, causing Gomamon, who was leaning over the counter, to lick his lips. She then noticed his claw moving up towards her masterpiece, and she quickly smacked it away lightly. "No sampling." She warned. "You'll all get a slice later this afternoon."

"Not if Tai and Agumon get to it first." Gomamon grumbled, which caused Palmon to snigger a little.

Mimi walked over to the sink and placed the piping bag in the basin before she turned back around and looked up at the clock on the wall, which read 9.55am. She couldn't quite remember what time Sora had said their train was, but she knew it had been fairly early on in the morning. "Okay, Tai and Sora should have left home by now. Kari's meeting us there with the decorations. I'll get some of the snacks I've already prepared from the refrigerator. Joe, could you get the cake?"

Joe's face suddenly paled as he turned to look at his wife. "W-what?" he almost stuttered. "Me? Mimi no, I don't think I could bare that responsibility!" he exclaimed. "What if I drop it?"

"You won't drop it," his wife replied as she took out a couple of plates of food from the refrigerator, although it came off more as an order than a reassurance.

"Relax Joe," Gomamon said. "You have a steady hand when performing medical procedures so this should be, pardon the expression, a piece of cake."

Joe groaned, placing his head in his hand as Mimi left the kitchen. "It will literally be _pieces_ of cake if I do drop it Gomamon. Has she forgotten we're on the twelfth floor of this building? And Tai and Sora live on the opposite side of Tokyo Bay? I'll have to drive at a snail's to keep it from getting damaged… If it arrives there with so much as a smudge on the icing Mimi will probably divorce me."

* * *

After just over an hour's train journey Tai and Sora had now arrived at Ajinomoto Stadium. There was still over an hour until the game was due to start, so they were currently sitting in a steak hamburger and salad bar eatery that was next to the F.C Tokyo merchandise store. They had decided to grab a bite to eat before heading inside the stadium as they had only had a quick breakfast before leaving home. The restaurant had just opened serving its breakfast menu and was already starting to fill up with fans from both teams.

Tai had ordered pancakes with maple syrup, and although Sora admitted to herself they did look rather good and she was currently craving something a little sweet, she had chosen a healthier option from the salad bar.

"You know, I'm gonna have to start thinking up surprises just as good as this for your thirtieth birthday." Tai said as he was busy on his phone.

Sora looked up from her food. "Huh?" The realisation then hit her that she would be eight months pregnant by the time her birthday arrived in October. "Uh, well don't start planning anything just yet…"

"Hey c'mon Sor', this is me we're talking about. You know I don't plan ahead _that_ far in advance. I was just making a passing comment."

"Well aside from the times during school where you would leave homework until the very last minute, you have been pretty organised with some things. You seem to be improving as you get older."

"In that case in another ten years when I turn forty I should be the most organised and well prepared man in Tokyo." Tai humoured, flashing a grin as he looked up from his phone.

Sora smirked a little. "We'll just see about that…" she then paused, curious as to what he was doing on his phone. "What're you doing?"

"Uploading the photo of us two outside the stadium," Tai replied. After arriving earlier, he had taken a selfie of them both, catching a perfect view of the stadium and its sign in the background. They were both wearing their F.C Tokyo shirts, and Sora had her arm around her husband's waist, leaning in affectionately. "I bet Davis is gonna be so jealous when he sees this."

"He'll probably sulk now and say you should have taken him instead of me." Sora said humorously before she took a sip of her orange juice.

Tai scoffed a laugh, briefly glancing up from his phone. "No chance of that. I think sometimes he's a little jealous I have a wife who loves soccer as much as I do. I'm surprised he still married Mika when he found out she didn't like sports all that much." He joked a little. He then set his phone down on the table and picked up his fork. "Besides, in a few of years he'll be able to take his son to a game."

"Son? They're having a boy?"

Tai nodded as he took a bite of his pancakes. "Yeah. He told me the other day they had found out it's a boy. You can imagine how excited Davis was at the thought of a mini version of himself. Apparently Mika's already warned him to not even think about calling the baby Davis Jr."

Sora laughed a little. "Yeah I can imagine…" She trailed off as her mind shifted from Davis to their own unborn child. She had always decided when the time come she didn't want to find out the baby's gender. She wanted it to be a surprise. She didn't mind either way if it was a boy or girl. She didn't have a preference like some people did. But she didn't know what Tai's feelings were on that subject. It had never really come up when they had talked about having kids. Breaking herself away from her thoughts before she got too distracted, she found herself looking down at her husband's breakfast again. "Those pancakes do look good. Can I have a bite?"

Tai frowned. "Why didn't you order your own if they looked that good?"

"I didn't want to eat a whole stack like that. C'mon Tai I only want one bite."

"Alright, fine."

Sora picked up her fork that had been resting in her salad bowl and pressed down on the side of the pancakes, breaking off a slightly larger piece than she intended to. "This must be a first; Tai Kamiya sharing his food." She joked.

"I share my food with you all the time." Tai remarked.

"Very reluctantly sometimes," Sora continued to tease. The pancakes certainly tasted as good as they looked, and she found herself leaning forward to help herself to another piece.

"Hey! I thought you said you only wanted one bite?"

"I did but that was before I realised how good they tasted."

"Yeah right… I bet that was your plan all along; get me to agree to let you have one bite so you wouldn't feel guilty about having another, _and_ you've managed to get salad dressing on them now."

Sora sniggered a little. "Don't be such a baby," She said as she placed the piece of pancake in her mouth. "You know, now that you've turned thirty, perhaps it's time you started thinking about maybe acting like a grown up?" she teased.

Tai slouched back in his chair, giving his wife a look. "Very funny." He grumbled sarcastically.

* * *

Agumon yawned as he walked out of the small bedroom he shared with Biyomon, having just taken a nap. He too had been up early to wish his partner happy birthday before they left and decided to catch up on some sleep whilst the apartment was quiet. He stretched his arms as he walked down the hallway. It had just gone noon so his first stop would be to the kitchen to grab some lunch. But as he approached the end of the hallway that led to the open plan living room and kitchen, he stopped as he immediately noticed the living room looked slightly different from when he had left it to go and take his nap. He blinked at the sudden burst of gold and black colour that was spread about the room.

Bunches of balloons were dotted everywhere around the edge of the room, held down by weights tied to the strings. Two large gold balloons shaped as a '3' and '0' were floating just behind the dining table, which now had a black table cloth draped over it and a few plates of a food already resting on top. Over on the breakfast bar just at the edge of the kitchen, a set of lights spelling out 'Bar' were neatly placed at the edge, and that's when Agumon spotted Mimi who was arranging the bottles of alcohol and glasses around the sign.

Over on the opposite side of the room, Palmon and Biyomon were hanging up some bunting over the doors of the balcony whilst Kari directed them. Kari had made it herself, having personalised it so it read 'Happy 30th Birthday Tai'. Being a kindergarten teacher she had done many arts and craft classes with the children so she had decided to put her new skills to good use. The letters were gold, each in their own upside down triangle shaped bunting which was made from black card.

"Uhh what's going on here?" the rookie Digimon finally asked, making his presence known.

Kari turned around. "Oh hi Agumon," She greeted. "We're getting everything ready for the surprise party we're throwing Tai when he gets home."

"Yeah, Mimi's been working really hard on everything, especially the cake." Palmon added.

"Huh? Does Sora know about this?"

"Of course she does." Biyomon replied as she flew down after securing the bunting to the wall. "She and Mimi have been discussing it for weeks."

"What? How come no one told me?" Agumon demanded.

"You can't keep secrets Agumon, that's why." Gatomon stated from her position on the edge of the sofa.

"I can too!" the rookie Digimon protested. "Remember that time when one of Tai's soccer trophies got damaged? I kept that secret."

Kari smiled as she walked over. "That's because you were the one who damaged it Agumon and you were too scared to confess it to him. Luckily I was there with some superglue… I still don't think he's noticed."

Before Agumon could respond, Mimi made her way out of the kitchen having finished prepping up the mini bar. "Anyway never mind all that, now that you're awake you can make yourself useful and help finish off the decorations. What's left is in that box over there." She instructed.

Agumon sighed, knowing his lunch would have to wait for now. Maybe he would sneak some food off of the table whilst Mimi wasn't looking he thought as he headed over to the box that lay on the floor just beside the entrance to the kitchen. On top of the pile inside the box were some streamers, so he decided to start with them. As he pulled them out of the box, he looked up and something on the wall caught his eye.

There was a collage of photos from various times in Tai's life that Kari had stuck up earlier. Agumon smiled as he looked over them. Some were memories he knew, and some he didn't. A couple were a little embarrassing; which Tai's mother had taken great pleasure in selecting. Kari had carefully placed them in chronological order with the youngest photo of Tai when he was only three years old to the oldest when he graduated from college. It was then that Agumon noticed how much his partner had changed over the years. Not just physically, but also in other aspects. It was hard to believe looking at the photo of Tai from one of his soccer games in elementary school that some years later he would graduate college with a business and finance degree.

Just then the front door opened, and Mimi walked up to the edge of the hallway to see Gomamon opening the door wide.

"Come on Joe, you're almost there."

"Gomamon I thought you were supposed to be holding the doors open for me?" Joe exclaimed as he careful stepped inside the apartment trying his best to balance the cake he was holding ever so tightly in his hands.

"I am… what do you think I'm doing now?" his partner responded as he held the front door open.

Joe grunted, taking one slow step at a time. "You weren't keeping an eye on those elevator doors were you? A second later and Tai would have been stepping off the elevator later this afternoon and straight into his cake." He looked up and immediately saw his wife standing where the hallway met the living room with an amused smile on her face. "Mimi, thank god. Tell me where this needs to go. Now."

Mimi couldn't help but giggle. All the medical procedures her husband had preformed, both minor and serious, and he had been reduced to a nervous wreck by a birthday cake. "Over on the dining table." She said through a snigger. "I've made a space in the middle for it."

Joe quickened his pace as best as he could whilst still retraining a firm grip on the cake. He made his way into the living room, catching everyone else's attention, and headed straight for the dining table. Once the cake had been safely placed down in the space in the middle Joe sighed loudly in relief. He pulled out one of the chairs and collapsed back into it.

"Are you alright Joe?" Kari asked as she walked up. "It looks like you've just finished performing surgery or something." She teased.

"That would have been less stressful." Joe remarked. "I knew if the cake didn't arrive here in the exact same condition it had been in when it left our apartment my marriage, and probably my life, would be over."

Mimi smiled and bent down, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind the chair. "Oh come on honey. I wouldn't divorce you over a birthday cake." She humoured.

"Speaking of which; it looks wonderful Mimi." Kari praised. "Tai's gonna love it."

"It looks really yummy too." Agumon added with a grin. "Is it chocolate? That's Tai's favourite cake-"

Mimi immediately noticed the look in Agumon's eyes, and she placed herself in front of the rookie Digimon and the cake. "Don't even think about it Agumon. No one is allowed to touch it until later." She warned as she placed her hands on her hips. "If you so much as sneak the tiniest blob of icing off the top; I'll throw you back in Shogungekomon's dungeon, understand?" she threatened, to which Agumon slowly nodded timidly in response.

* * *

The crowd was in full voice inside the Ajinomoto Stadium. The game hadn't started well for F.C Tokyo as they had found themselves 1-0 down inside the first ten minutes. But within the last fifteen minutes of the first half they had struck back and were now leading 2-1. The referee blew his whistle, ending the first half. The players left the pitch to return to their dressing rooms whilst the crowd began diminish from their seats as fans headed for the bars and toilets.

"I'll go get us a couple of beers," Tai said as he rose from his seat.

"Uh-actually Tai, I'm not really in the mood for a beer today. I'll just have a soda." Sora replied.

Tai stopped and turned to look down at his wife. "Huh? We always have a beer at half time…"

"Yeah I know, but I don't really feel like having one today that's all."

"Aw c'mon Sor', it's my birthday…" Tai almost whined.

Sora couldn't help but snigger a little. "I'm not stopping you having a beer. We can still celebrate your birthday later tonight. I'll just have a cola-oh and a chilli dog."

"Fine… Wait-a chilli dog?" Tai repeated a little surprised. "But you don't like chilli dogs..."

"Well… the only time I tried one was at that awful food cart at that carnival we went to whilst in high school. It wasn't exactly the best place to try something new… and the chilli dogs here do smell rather good."

"Alright then…" Tai seemed to buy her excuse, and he soon left down the steps to where the bars were located.

Sora sighed in relief and leaned back, slouching down in her seat a little. It was almost over. As much as she didn't want to wish the day away, she couldn't wait for tonight when she would surprise Tai with one last gift on his birthday. It was their first child, so she wanted to tell him in a special way. She already had it planned out. She was going to wait until everyone had left the party. She didn't want to upstage all of Mimi's hard work by announcing she was pregnant to Tai, _and_ all of the party guests at the same time. Besides, she wanted to save the best surprise of the day until last; just between the two of them.

Speaking of Mimi and the party, Sora began to wonder how she was getting on. She pulled her cell phone out of her jeans pocket and quickly sent a message to the bearer of Sincerity. _"How's everything going?"_

It wasn't long before Mimi replied. _"It's going great... Except I keep catching Agumon trying to steal food from the buffet table. Luckily he hasn't touched the cake… I made sure of that! Anyway all the decorations are up. I'm just about to start prepping the rest of the food. How's the game?"_

Sora smiled to herself, knowing Mimi was only being polite in asking how the game was going as she had no interest whatsoever in soccer. She typed out her brief reply, knowing too much detail about the game would only go right over Mimi's head. _"Great. F.C Tokyo is winning. Just give Agumon a snack out of the fridge. That should keep his hunger at bay until we get home."_

" _Alright. Let me know when you're on your way back. Remember I don't want you home until 4.30!"_

* * *

As the hours passed by into the mid afternoon, the guests slowly began to fill Tai and Sora's apartment. Tai's parents had been the first to arrive, with Yuuko offering her culinary services to Mimi who had been preparing the remainder of the food at that point. Luckily her husband Susumu had intervened and managed to drag her away from the kitchen. The time was now 4.15pm, and Mimi had received a text message from Sora just under an hour ago saying they had just gotten on the train and were on their way home, so Mimi knew they were due to arrive very shortly.

Yuuko walked over to where Mimi was currently making some last minute touches to the mini bar she had set up earlier. "Mimi, I must say you've done a wonderful job. Everything looks great."

"Thanks," Mimi smiled. "Although I can't take all the credit, Kari did a fantastic job on the decorations she made."

"Kari's always been creative ever since she was a little girl… I wish I could say the same for Tai. He was just good at making a mess."

Mimi smirked a little as she leaned back against the counter. "I think Sora would still agree with you on that one." She humoured.

"Well I can tell you he certainly didn't get it from me," Yuuko replied light heartedly casting an accusing look in her husband's direction, who was standing by the side of the dining table talking to his son in law. "Anyway, is there anything I can do to help?"

"No thanks Mrs Kamiya," Mimi said politely. "Everything's just about ready now. All the food and drink is ready, everybody's here… we're just waiting on Sora to let us know when they're on their way up." As if on cue, Mimi's phone vibrated on the breakfast bar, signalling she had received a text message. "Oh this is probably Sora now," she said as she picked up her phone. As she suspected the message was from Sora saying their train had just arrived at the station. "Okay everyone; they've just got off the train which means they'll be here in the next five minutes so get ready….Davis! Will you stop eating the potato chips!" she exclaimed as she caught the maroon haired man at the dining table for the third time.

"What?" Davis replied innocently with his mouth full. "There's still plenty left. I've not had anything to eat since brunch this morning."

The young woman huffed under her breath as she folded her arms. It had been rather easy keeping an eye on Agumon earlier, but now Davis and Veemon were here it had turned out to be a little more difficult keeping check on all three's whereabouts. "It's like babysitting children." She grumbled under her breath.

"At least the actual children are behaving themselves." Kari comment as she walked up carrying Margaret, who would be celebrating her first birthday in ten days time. The little girl's attention was drawn to one of the gold balloons floating just behind her mother, and she giggled happily trying to reach out to grab it.

Jonathon was sitting on the floor by his mother's feet next to the sofa playing with some building blocks. He was soon joined by TK's one year old daughter MJ who toddled over and sat herself down a little heavily opposite him, almost causing his small tower to topple over.

Mimi nodded in agreement. "They'd probably make less mess whilst eating too."

* * *

"That was an amazing game Sor'. I think it has to be the best one I've ever been to." Tai said as he and Sora stepped into the elevator. They lived close to the train station, and it had only been a few minutes' walk to their apartment building. He pressed the button for the fifth floor before slouching back against the wall. "It definitely beat sitting in front of the TV and watching it."

It had been a thrilling game with F.C Tokyo winning 4-3. After being in front at the start of the second half they had found themselves losing once more when Tokyo Verdy struck back twice in seven minutes, with the second goal courtesy of a penalty, to lead 3-2. It looked as if Tokyo Verdy were heading for victory when F.C Tokyo levelled five minutes from the final whistle before scoring the winning goal in the last ten seconds of the game.

"Yeah, instead of shouting insults at the television you could shout them directly at the referee." Sora commented as the elevator began its ascent.

"Well he should have his eyes tested if he thought that was a penalty."

Sora smirked a little. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the game." She leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

"How couldn't I?" Tai said with a grin. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer. "I got to spend it with my favourite girl."

Sora smiled softly and draped her arms over his shoulders. "I'm especially glad they won too. I wouldn't be able to deal with you sulking for the rest of your birthday if they had lost." She teased, earning a disapproving look from him. She then kissed him again, allowing him to quickly forgive that little jibe, and Tai pulled her even closer prolonging the kiss. She relaxed a little in his embrace, linking her arms around the back of his neck.

Getting a little lost in the moment, they failed to realise the elevator had come to a stop. The doors slowly opened on the fifth floor, revealing a middle aged woman who had been waiting for the elevator to arrive. The woman was about to step foot inside when she noticed the young couple still kissing in the corner, unaware of her presence. She frowned a little and faked a cough, catching their attention.

Sora slowly pulled out from the kiss, turning her head to see they weren't alone anymore. Immediately blushing she stepped back from her husband. "Uhh sorry…" she mumbled, a little embarrassed as the woman raised an eyebrow.

Tai just smiled a little goofily and took his wife's hand, leading her out of the elevator and past the stranger, who then swiftly stepped inside pressing the ground floor button. "I guess she was in a hurry to be somewhere." He said once the doors had closed, to which Sora responded by smacking him playfully on the arm. "Ow… hey what was that for?" he moaned.

"You know why, Kamiya."

"Hey it could have been worse… like that time my Mom caught us making out on the sofa when we were teenagers."

Sora couldn't help but smile, as well as blush, as she cast her mind back to that afternoon when they were seventeen. They had been alone in Tai's apartment and had gotten a little bored watching the movie that was on TV. One thing led to another and by the time Tai's mother had arrived home earlier than planned; the young couple had been in the middle of a rather passionate kiss with Tai lying on top of Sora, who had her arms wrapped around his neck. "I don't think I ever saw you look so petrified," Sora said through a snigger as she remembered the horrified look on her then boyfriend's face when he had looked up and seen his mother standing over them with her arms crossed.

"Hey it was alright for you," Tai replied as they walked towards their apartment. "After you had left I had to sit through the sex talk again with my parents."

They reached their front door, and Tai pulled his keys out of his jeans pocket unlocking the door. He walked in first, tossing his keys on the small sideboard in the hallway like he always did. He failed to notice how dark the apartment was as he playfully grabbed Sora's hand once she had closed the door behind her and pulled her in close. "So, wanna carry on where we left off?" he asked with a grin.

Sora giggled a little as he moved in for another kiss. "Tai…" She tried to move away, attempting to get him a little further down the hall where it met the living room. She was almost at the light switch when she felt her husband's arm wrap around her waist from behind.

"Come on Sor'," Tai said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "We've got a little time before we have to-"

At that point Sora's smile had turned a little devious as she swiftly raised her hand and flicked the light switch on, lighting up the living room.

"SURPRISE!"

Tai jumped a little, still with his arms around his wife and froze just as he was about to kiss her again. He looked up and stared in awe; not expecting to come home to see his living room covered in party decorations and full of his friends and family.

Sora continued to smile as she turned around in his arms and kissed him on the lips. "Happy birthday honey," she said, sniggering a little at the stunned expression still on his face.

"Starting to celebrate a little early, huh son?" his father joked.

Tai turned a little red as he straightened up and slowly let go of his wife. "Sor'… did you do this?" he asked

"No, this was Mimi's idea." Sora replied, motioning to her best friend who was making her way towards them holding a glass of champagne.

"I should have guessed." Tai quickly mumbled in response before he was pulled into a hug by the bearer of Sincerity.

"Happy birthday Tai!" she exclaimed as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks… Mimi, you didn't have to go to all this trouble just for me-"

Mimi stepped back and placed her free hand on her hip. "Tai Kamiya you could at least sound a little more grateful. Do you realise how much time I spent organising this party?"

"What? No I didn't mean it like that!" Tai quickly protested. Knowing Mimi for as long as he did he knew never to make her angry otherwise he wouldn't live to see his next birthday. "I am grateful. I just meant… I wasn't expecting all of this."

"That's why it's called a _surprise_ party, genius." Matt commented as he appeared next to Mimi.

"Did you really think we would let our leader's thirtieth birthday go by without some sort of celebration?" TK added, holding MJ in his arms.

Tai smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Now before the party gets started, come with me," Mimi said as she grabbed Tai's hand and pulled him into the living room. "A special birthday deserved a special cake! Just wait until you see it!"

"Mimi, no offence, but I'm not a little kid anymore. Birthday cakes don't excite me as much as they used-" Tai was forced to stop what he was saying when Mimi pulled him in front of the dining table and his eyes immediately fell on the three tiered cake that was in the centre surrounded by the rest of the food. He stared in awe, amazed at how neat and detailed it was. "Wow..."

The cake was three tiers tall, with the third tier the shape of a soccer ball. The second tier was covered in green icing, with strips of white icing around the sides to represent the lines around the goal area of a soccer field. On top were blobs of green icing delicately piped on surrounding the bottom of the soccer ball, which represented the grass. In the centre of the tier in big white letters was 'Happy 30th Birthday'. The bottom tier was decorated in vertical stripes in the two main colours of F.C Tokyo; red and blue. In the centre in white letters were 'Kamiya' and the number 10, which was the shirt number Tai used to have during high school. To finish it off, a scarf made of fondant icing, modelled after the scarves at F.C Tokyo, was wrapped around the bottom tier, neatly crossed over in the middle. The scarf had the red and blue stripes with the club's badge at each end.

Sora walked up standing beside her husband. She too hadn't seen the cake until now, and she gasped in delight. "Mimi, that looks amazing. You've done a brilliant job."

Tai looked to his wife and then to Mimi a little surprised, who was standing on his opposite side. "You made this?"

"There's no need to sound quite so surprised Tai," Mimi said with a smile and a hint of sarcasm. "In case it had slipped your mind I am just about to start hosting my own cooking show."

Tai knew Mimi had taken an interest in cooking over the last few years, but he had no idea her skills had come this far… As he continued to admire it, he smiled fondly at his old shirt number from high school. He'd had soccer themed birthday cakes before when he was a kid, but they had looked nothing like this one did. It was unique and special, and he probably couldn't thank Mimi enough for the amount of time and effect she must have put into it. "It looks great Mimi, _really_ great," he said smiling. "Thank you,"

"Can we have a slice of it now?" Agumon and Gomamon both chirped up in unison as they tried to peer over the table, causing a few of the guests to chuckle.

As the party begun, Sora made her way into the kitchen to help herself to a drink. She hadn't realised until now how it would be slightly more difficult to hide the fact she couldn't drink any alcohol. Almost everyone would be drinking, and surely Tai would notice she wouldn't be, especially after she turned down a beer at the game earlier…

"So, have you told him yet?"

Sora jumped and spun around to see Mimi had followed her into the kitchen. "Mimi!" she hushed quietly. "Keep your voice down," she looked over to where Tai was standing with a beer already in his hand, leaning against the back of the sofa talking to his father and Davis about the soccer game. "I'm telling him tonight after everybody's left. I thought it would be more special that way." She said as she picked up a plastic cup, before picking up a large bottle of cola.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Mimi exclaimed quietly, causing Sora to pause in pouring herself a drink. She hurried over to the refrigerator and opened the door, taking out what looked like a bottle of wine. "Here, this is for you. It's non-alcoholic wine. I figured if you hadn't told Tai yet some of the others might get a little suspicious over the fact you wouldn't be drinking tonight and might blow the secret."

"Thanks Mimi," Sora smiled as she took the bottle from her best friend. "You've definitely thought of everything for this party haven't you? I already had to turn down a beer during the soccer game. Luckily Tai didn't get too suspicious over it."

"Don't mention it. Has it been a little tougher than you thought hiding it?"

Sora only nodded, as she saw Joe approaching them.

Joe walked in, picking up a cup and pouring himself lemonade. He then noticed Sora holding the bottle of wine. "Oh Sora, there's also some non-alcoholic beer in the fridge too if you don't want to drink wine all evening."

Sora's face paled. She turned to her best friend, giving her a look that clearly asked for an explanation.

Mimi smiled a little sheepishly. "I may have accidently told Joe the other day…"

" _Mimi._ " Sora said quietly, but sternly. "I told you not to tell anyone else."

"I know, I know, but in my defence Joe worked it out himself!" Mimi protested. "He was helping me pack away the groceries and he noticed the non-alcoholic wine and asked me who it was for and I accidently said it was for you… I guess looking back now I should have said it was for Mika…"

"Don't worry Sora I haven't said a word to anyone. Mimi told me you were telling Tai today." Joe reassured. "Congratulations though, you must be really excited." He added quietly.

Sora relaxed a little and smiled. "Thanks, I am. It's just been so hard sometimes trying to keep that excitement under control. I'll feel so much better once I've told him tonight." She said. Joe then excused himself and let the kitchen, heading across the living room to speak to Izzy. Sora then turned to the bearer of Sincerity, giving her a look.

Mimi just smiled. "Sorry… I swear I haven't told anyone else… to be fair, Joe is my husband and I did take a vow never to keep secrets from him…Anyway; I'm going to go check on everyone. A good hostess never neglects her guests!" Mimi proclaimed before she exited the kitchen.

Sora sighed, but couldn't help but smile as she watched Mimi walk over to where Davis's wife Mika was talking to Kari. Even though Mika was only a month further into her pregnancy than Sora was, she was showing a lot more. Sora walked to the edge of the kitchen with her drink in her hand. She leaned against the wall and looked around the crowded room.

Everyone was chatting amongst themselves in groups. Davis and Ken were sat with their Digimon watching the highlights from the soccer game on the TV, each with a beer in their hand. Davis had already helped himself to a plate of food from the dining table, which was resting in his lap, and he was calling questions out to Tai such as where he had been sat in the stadium. Most of the Digimon were huddled together around the coffee table tucking into the plates of food that Joe had set down for them.

It had been a while since everyone had been gathered like this due to their busy lifestyles now they were adults. It was great to see everyone again, bar a few who were absent. She already knew Cody and his family couldn't make it as they were still in Italy visiting his in-laws and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Yolei had been unable to attend as her and Ken's two year old son James had been unwell throughout the day, so she had opted to stay home and look after him. Sora's parents were also absent as they were arriving home late tonight after visiting her aunt in Osaka, but Sora had already planned a lunch date with her parents tomorrow afternoon to make up for them missing the party. She had also invited Tai's parents as well as it would also be the perfect opportunity for her and Tai to announce they were expecting a baby.

Sora took a sip of her drink, and she noticed Tai walking towards her carrying their niece who had, at some point, managed to get hold of one of the gold balloons and was holding it tightly in her little hand.

"I take it you two had been planning this for a while then?" he asked.

"Actually Mimi did all of the planning and organising. I just made her promise to let me oversee everything first." Sora replied with a smile. "I only asked her to make a cake for you, and before I knew it she was almost begging me to let her throw a surprise party… I think we surprised Uncle Tai pretty good didn't we Margaret?" she said playfully to their niece, who responded with a giggle.

"You've just been full of surprises today haven't you?"

Sora smiled, which came off a little deviously. "The day's not over yet."

Tai gave her a puzzled look, and before he had chance to question what she meant by that, Mimi had returned in rather a hurry carrying a clipboard in her hand.

"Tai, here I almost forgot," she said once she had reached the couple. "I need to give you this."

"Huh? What is it?" Tai asked as he took the clipboard from her, to which Margaret smiled and reached out for the pink pen that was resting on it.

"It's a list of questions you need to answer for the game we're gonna play later." Mimi replied with a smile. "We're all gonna split up in to about two or three teams and try and answer them."

Tai gave her a curious glance before he began to read some of the questions to himself at random. "…what's my guilty pleasure movie? What's my most embarrassing moment? Mimi! What kind of game is this? It looks like I'm in for a night of humiliation if I answer these!" he exclaimed.

Mimi frowned. "They're not all like that Tai. I only threw a few of those in there to make it more fun. If you read through them all you will see there are questions like 'How old were you when you scored your first goal in a soccer game?' or something simple like 'What's your favourite smoothie flavour?'. It's a fun game to see how much we know about you. C'mon Tai don't be a spoilsport."

Tai sighed. "Alright fine," he said a little reluctantly as he took the pen off Margaret, who had been trying to chew the end. He then glanced to his wife who had an amused smile on her face. "Hey, as my wife Sora you better get all of these questions right." He warned.

Sora simply smiled. "I'll try my best." She replied before she wandered off to see her in-laws, leaving him to fill out his answers.

Margaret looked to her uncle, staring at him for a brief moment as he filled out the first answer. Seeing his attention was on something else rather than her, she looked down at the clipboard, and let out a little excited cry as she pointed down at the bright purple ink Mimi had wrote the questions in. Coincidentally, her little finger had pressed down on one of the few embarrassing questions.

Tai frowned, giving his niece a playful firm look. "Oh you like that one do you, Maggie? Well just wait until you turn eighteen. I'm sure I'll have some embarrassing stories about you to tell then."

* * *

The game had turned out to be the highlight of the party as everyone had thoroughly enjoyed it. It had lasted a good hour, and most of the food and drink had been consumed during that time. Naturally, Mimi had been the host, and everyone had been split into three teams, with Sora, Kari and Tai's parents being split across the three to make it a bit fairer. Some of the questions Yuuko and Susumu didn't even know themselves, such as 'What really happened to Yuuko's favourite vase when Tai had told her it had been broken by their cat?' to which Yuuko responded by claiming her son would be lucky to reach his next birthday if anymore truths like that appeared in future questions.

Overall the party had been a success, much to Mimi's delight. As the night drew to a close, the guests began to gradually leave. Kari's husband had been the first to leave with Margaret, as it was the little one's bedtime and she had been getting sleepy. He was then shortly followed by TK, and Izzy and Kichi as their children were also drifting off.

Tai was standing out on the balcony, leaning forward against the rail with a beer in his hand looking out across the bay. It was a clear night, and the lights from Odaiba were reflected on the calm water. Tai took a swig of his beer. Even though it had just passed nine o'clock he was starting to feel a little tired. Almost everybody had now gone home, and only his parents were left when he had come out onto the balcony for some fresh air.

He looked down at the large round badge that his sister had pinned on his shirt shortly after the party had begun. The bright colourful '30' sparkled in the moonlight as he fumbled with it a little. As much as he stared at it, he still couldn't quite believe he was now thirty. He didn't feel it, and many people had told him he didn't look it either. It was quite astonishing when he truly began to think how fast time was going… It had been seven years since he had gotten married, he had left high school thirteen years ago, and in another year it would be _twenty_ years since they first went to the Digital World…

"Bye sweetie, see you tomorrow!"

Tai snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his mother's voice from inside the apartment, followed by his father's;

"Bye son!"

He gave his parents a wave, signalling he had heard them, as he continued to stare out over to Odaiba. He heard their voices grow quieter as they left the living room, and soon after he heard the faint sound of the front door closing.

Agumon and Biyomon had gone to bed a little while ago, so it was only him and Sora left who were still up. Tai had to carry his partner to bed as the rookie Digimon had fallen asleep on the floor leaning against the side of the sofa. During that time MJ had gotten her hands on some colouring pens and had decided to doodle all over the poor Digimon's face, and being a heavy sleeper Agumon hadn't felt a thing. The thirteen month old had been very proud of her artwork, even attempting to sign it due to some encouragement from her Uncle Matt.

Tai grinned a little to himself as he imagined the look on his partner's face in the morning.

Just then, Sora stepped out onto the balcony, pausing for a brief moment to watch her husband, hearing him yawn a little. She wasn't all surprised. It had been a busy day, and she had given him a rather early wakeup call this morning. She smiled as she walked up, standing next to him. "Hey birthday boy… you tired?" she asked softly.

Tai nodded, smiling slightly. "Just a little,"

Sora moved in a little closer, wrapping her arms around his waist, to which Tai responded by draping his right arm over her shoulders. They remained like that for a few moments, enjoying being in each other's embrace as they both looked out at the calm water of the bay. It wasn't long before Sora bit her bottom lip with anticipation. They were now finally alone. She had been waiting for this moment for two weeks, and even more so all of today. She could feel the excitement building up inside herself, but she remained calm and composed as she slowly titled her head up a little to look up at her husband. "Tai… honey I know you're tired, but before we go to bed there's one more surprise waiting for you."

Tai was about to take another swig of his beer when he paused and glanced down at his wife. "Huh? What is it?" he asked curiously.

Sora stepped back breaking their embrace, and took his hand that had been draped over her shoulder. "Come inside," she simply said as she guided him back into the apartment. She led him over to the sofa, sitting down in front of the coffee table where she had placed a white envelope on top prior to stepping out onto the balcony. She had also subtly placed a couple of small blue and pink streamers from some of the party poppers that had been pulled earlier loosely around the envelope.

Tai sat down next to her, and that's when he noticed the envelope. But he failed to notice the significance of the blue and pink streamers as they were blended in with the rest of the empty cups and other streamers that were littered over the table. "What's that?" he quizzed as he set his beer down.

"It's for you." His wife replied. "It's something very special. I wanted to wait until everybody had left before giving it to you."

Even more curious, Tai gave his wife a puzzled look before he leaned forward and picked up the envelope. It felt very light and felt like there was definitely a card inside at least. But what was inside that card he had absolutely no idea… Being one never to wait to open presents, he ripped open the seal and pulled out the card from inside. He flipped it over, and his eyes widened when he saw what was on the front…

In big blue letters were the words 'Happy Birthday Daddy' with a picture of a small silver teddy bear underneath holding two balloons, each with the number '3' and '0' on them.

Tai glanced at his wife, who was now smiling widely. "Sora…" he said barely above a whisper before he looked back down at the card; his eyes fixed on the word 'Daddy'. "Are you…?"

Sora nodded with a beaming smile. "Yes,"

Tai blinked, hoping he had heard his wife correctly. Did she just tell him she was pregnant? He turned his attention back to the card, and he could feel his anticipation growing as he slowly opened it. Inside was the ultrasound photo, and underneath was written;

 _Happy Birthday Daddy_

 _I can't wait to meet you in November_

 _Love from Baby Kamiya_

Tai could feel his heart beginning to beat faster as he traced his fingers over the photo. There in black and white was the visible outline of a baby… _their_ baby. He couldn't believe it... After so long trying they were finally going to be starting a family. He was going to be a father… "Sor-" he choked out through a small grin which slowly began to grow. "I… I'm gonna be a Dad?"

Sora smiled affectionately and gently took his hand, placing it on her stomach. "You already are."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 _I really wanted to go into more detail with the party, especially the game they were playing XD but I knew it would most likely make the chapter way too long. So I thought why not throw it into one of the chapters in my other side story 'Life's Little Adventures' I've come across a couple of themes that could fit in nicely with it._

 _So, watch out for that appearing in a future chapter in that story! I promise I'll make it fun to make up for missing it out of this one :)_


End file.
